Demon Mutate Saga: Dragon Showdown
by StellaMagic
Summary: Muir is back, and he has mutated from the Essence of Shendu, giving him fire power matching Drago's own. When he kidnaps Colleen and challenges him to an Ultimate Fire Fight Match, Drago has no choice but to accept. This start the Demon Mutate Saga, where the JTeens must find kids Muir uses for an evil experiment using the DNA of the Demons. Slight Drago/OC in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Muir's Plan**

In a worn-down, abandoned warehouse in the Tenderloin, Muir is in the lab Tchang Zu set up for him. He is putting in the final touch to a formula he's been working on when Tchang Zu walked in.

"Have you perfected your own formula yet, Muir?" Tchang Zu gruffly asks.

"Almost, Master Tchang Zu," Muir assures him, "Be patient. Once I perfect this formula, that reptilian brat won't have a prayer. I have already injected the six other "participants" with their respected Demon DNA. We just have to wait until their powers are activated."

"Very well. Just make sure the J-Teens have dwindled in power, and you can make the one called Colleen your queen."

"I can't wait to show Colleen I'm a better man than Drago. There is one thing I want to know, Master Tchang Zu. Not to sound ungrateful, but why are you going through all this to betray and destroy your own family?"

"All you need to know is my father has done a great deal of hurt."

"Hmmm. Well is the cage ready for my showdown with your nephew?"

"Yes. Though I can see why humans would deem this cage necessary when holding their sport events. Just make sure he suffers before you finish him."

"As you command, Sir. Eliminating Drago will be a great pleasure."

Muir begin chuckling with evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Dragon Kid Stalked**

Drago is sparring with Jackie in the gym. He flips Jackie over and pins him to the ground. Drago has been tense due to the thought Muir still out there.

"Something on your mind, Drago?" Jackie asks with concern.

"I'm just worried, Jackie," Drago said, "With Muir still out there, Colleen can't be out in the open. Meanwhile, he's out there planning on how to take her."

Then, Captain Black came in with some news.

"You can put those worries at ease Drago," Capt. Black said, "The San Fran Police Department has already assigned Colleen a bodyguard to take her to and from school, and you will be body guarding her during school."

"Couldn't I walk her home myself?"

"Sorry, Drago, but Muir will be after you since he sees you as a problem. Besides, you're the one who rescued her from Muir. He'll want revenge."

Drago looks very distraught about this when Colleen came in.

"Hi, Drago," she greeted, "My bodyguard should arrive in the morning, so maybe you can walk me back home."

"Uh…sure, Col," Drago said without hesitation.

"Are you sure, Colleen?" Capt. Black says, "Muir will try to go after you."

"Relax, Capt. Black. I'm bringing an extra bottle of water along in case of emergencies. Besides, Muir is human (I think). He's powerless against Drago."

"Never underestimate the little guy, Colleen," Jackie advises her, "He may not have powers, but that doesn't mean he's harmless."

Moments later, Drago and Colleen arrive at the Subway to take the train home. Drago is still dreading over her safety.

"Drago, don't worry about me," Colleen assures him, "Muir is not gonna hurt as long as I got you and the others as back up."

"I know, Col," Drago sighed, "I just have a bad feeling on what he's gonna do next. I sense he's close right now. It's like he's the yin to my yang."

Suddenly, someone pushes Drago roughly from behind and onto the track of the train. Colleen sees the Phantom1 costume and recognizes him as Muir.

"Muir!" Colleen called.

"Yes, but I would worry about your friend before me, Dearest," he mocked.

Colleen suddenly hears the subway train coming. She has to act fast. She got out her water bottle, quickly opened it, and uses her power to turn the water into a lasso, snaring Drago in it and pulling him out a second before the train arrived. Both of them sigh in relief. Drago angrily got up and confronted Muir.

"What was that for, Muir?!" he yelled and growled.

"That was a final warning!" Muir threatened, "Abandon Colleen and leave her with me, or I'm about to show you what a true hybrid can do."

Muir takes off his black glove and to their shock; he has a claw similar to Drago. Then, he gets out a smoke bomb, throws it to the ground and disappears. Drago becomes more nervous than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Burn-out at the Docks**

Drago returns Colleen home safely and takes her to the door.

"Drago, did you see Muir's hand?" she asks.

"Yeah," Drago replies.

"Good. I'm not going crazy. How could he have claws similar to yours?"

"I'm gonna ask Gramps about that. In the meantime, I need you to stay at home where it's safe. I'm not gonna let Muir hurt you."

"Call me if there's any trouble."

Colleen walks into her house while Drago opens the portal home and jumps in.

That night, Colleen is fast asleep in her room as darkness and shadows cover it. Muir arrives in his Phantom1 attire, moving like a ninja. He unlocks Colleen's back window and sneaks into her room. He sees her in her bed sleeping. He gently brushes some hair from her eyes and petted her. He takes his mask off, revealing a yellow –skinned face with spike like Drago's and red eyes similar to Shendu.

"You'll learn to love me once my rival is gone, Princess," Muir whispers as she leans over and kisses her on her forehead.

Muir jumps out of the window and onto the ground without being hurt.

On Avalon, Drago told his dad and grandpa about what he and Colleen saw and what Muir did.

"You're lucky Colleen pulled you out," Shendu said, "I'm more concern about Muir having a Dragon's claw similar to yours. How could he have mutated in such a short amount of time?"

"I don't know, Dad," Drago answered, "but I have a feeling that whatever happened to Muir, it's gonna mean bad news for Colleen."

Bai Tsa suddenly came in a hurry.

"You have to come and see this!" she called as she rushes the boys to the throne and shows them her father's magic mirror.

In it, Muir is terrorizing the docks by throwing fireballs at the warehouses and ships. Fire is spreading, but the biggest surprise is seeing Muir dragon-like.

"Muir has become a demon!" Shendu stated with terror.

"But he still looks human," Bai Tsa added.

"He's become a Demon Mutate," Drago stated, "I gotta stop him! Call the others and tell them what's happening! I'm gonna get answers from Muir!"

At the docks, Muir laughs as he breathes fire, making the sailors and dockworkers run in panic. He was about to torch a forklift operator when Drago arrived on the scene.

"Leave him alone, Muir!" he shouted, "This is between you and me!"

"Just wanted to get your attention to show you my new power," Muir bragged, "Now let's play!"

He throws a fireball at Drago, but he dodged it. Drago picks up an old crowbar and begins to twirl it.

"Game on!"

Drago tries to hit Muir with the crowbar, but he activates super speed and dodges it. Then he uses it to jump kick the crowbar out of his hand. Muir activates the power of invisibility.

"Invisibility!" Drago exclaimed as he nervously looked around for him.

Drago sudden feels a strong punch to his gut and a hard kick on his back. He falls to the ground as Muir reappears. Drago slowly got up and shoots fire breathe at his right forearm, but instead of flinching in pain, Muir just stood there chuckling. The burn mark on his arm healed quickly, shocking Drago.

"I possess every power your father has, including healing, immortality…" he says as he picks up a heavy crate, "and super strength!"

He throws the crate at Drago, making him unconscious under the broken bits.

"Consider this the pre-show on what's to come, Drago."

Suddenly, Ice, Cody, Hsi Wu, and Chrissie run into the scene as Ice uses his power and fires a blast between Drago and Muir.

"Get away from my nephew, You Demon Wannabe!" Hsi Wu shouts angrily.

"My work is done anyway, Hsi Wu," Muir commented as he leaps onto a warehouse and disappears.

The other JTeens dig Drago out of the rubble and lifted him up. Drago opens his eyes, but begins to feel serious doubt for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Drago's Doubt**

Drago is taken back to Avalon and into his room as his dad uses the healing talisman to help him. The next day, he, along with the talisman, glowed in a flash of light, and fully recovered from "most" injuries. Drago opens his eye to see the rest of the team, including Colleen.

"Drago, I came as soon as the others told me what happened," Colleen said as she hugged in.

Drago just lied back down and grunted.

"He'll be fine," Shendu says, "He just needs rest."

The J-Teens walk out of his room. Colleen is very concern about Drago and how upset he looked.

"Shendu, is Drago okay?" Colleen asks with concern

"Unfortunately not, Colleen," Shendu sighs, "There's so much the Horse Talisman can heal."

"What do you mean?"

"Muir manages to break Drago's confidence during that fight. Don't ask how, but he obtained my powers and made them a part of him. Out of all opponents Drago ever beat in a fight, the one he's ever been unable to beat is me, mainly because I'm more experienced. With Muir now with talisman power of his own, Drago is unsure how to beat him. A parent can tell when these things bother a child. Anyway, Colleen, I spoke with your parents, and they said you can spend the night here where it's safe."

"That's good. I need to speak to Drago tonight anyway."

That night, Colleen knocks on his door and enters Drago's room

"Drago," she calls him softly, "I wanted to see if you are okay."

"I'm fine," Drago sighed, "I just feel shaken right now. When Muir was human, I was able to take him on easy, but now that he has my pop's powers, I don't know if I can take him. I must be incredibly useless to you."

"No you're not, Drago. Muir caught all of us by surprise; we don't even know how he got your dad's powers. You're always the strongest fighter to me. You overcame your demon side when it went out of control; you saved me and the others multiple times; you help took on the Goblin Army; and you defended Avalon. You have more heart than Muir, and that's your biggest advantage against him."

Drago relaxed and put his hands on her shoulder. Colleen gently put her hand on the right side of his face. They are leaning toward each other, closed their eyes and are about to kiss when Shendu cleared his throat.

"I set up a place for you to sleep, Colleen," Shendu said.

"Thanks, Shendu," Colleen said, "Good night, Drago."

Colleen left the room while Drago gave his dad a grumpy look while drumming his fingers.

"Don't give me that look, Son," Shendu said, "If her father ever found out, he'd turn both of us into dragon-skinned accessories."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: The Kidnapping**

That night, while everyone in the castle is asleep; Tchang Zu put pillows under his covers in case someone wakes up and finds he's not there. Then, he quietly walked into the rookery and opened a portal. He walks through and into the warehouse where Muir is admiring the cage ring they set up.

"Beautiful! This cage will be Drago's final resting place," he said with a smug.

"Good thing too," Tchang Zu said, "He and that girl are becoming too close. A few hours ago, your girl almost kissed my trog-of-a-nephew."

"What?!" Muir angrily shouted.

Tchang Zu conjured up a magic window to show the moment where Colleen and Drago almost kissed, angering Muir.

"On the other hand, you can use the girl to lure the halfbred to the cage match and at the same time, show her which of you is far more suited to be her mate. Then, when it's over and you won, you can have your wedding here," Tchang Zu planned.

"A splendid plan, Master," Muir complimented, "I'll see you after school tomorrow."

The next day at school, Colleen arrives with her bodyguard: a Mexican-American woman named Lucy. She's a cop and she's an old friend to her mom. In fact, she's the reason Colleen has Holly.

"I really appreciate you volunteering to be my bodyguard, Lucy," Colleen thanks.

"No problem, Colleen," Lucy said, "You're mama and I go way back."

Then, Stacey shows up with Chelsea and Wanda.

"So, O'Connell, You're finally getting arrested for hangin' with the wrong crowd?" Wanda snickered as the three girls laugh.

"Keep it up, Wanda, and your dad will hear of how you and your friends are tormenting a stalking victim," Lucy harshly warned.

All three girls just give them the cold shoulder and walk away. Then, Drago and the rest of the J-Teens came along.

"Lucy, these are my friends," Colleen introduces the team.

"Detective Lucida Vegas of San Fran PD," Lucy introduces herself while showing her badge.

"Nice to meet you," Drago said, "Colleen, wanna walk together to class?"

"Sure, Drago."

The two walk together to their next class, which is Algebra I. They are taking a test for class when the fire alarm came on. Smoke is suddenly coming out of the air vents and filled the room with smoke.

"A fire!" one student screamed.

"Everyone out now!" the teacher said.

The students got out of the room one at a time. Colleen is the last one out. She had her eyes closed and is coughing violently as she ran out of the classroom. Luckily, she hears Lucy's voice and someone taking her hand.

"Follow me, Colleen," Lucy's voice says.

They are both going through the emergency exit in back as Colleen coughed and her eyes fill with tears from the smoke.

"We're almost there," Lucy said.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Colleen questions Lucy as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Positive."

She saw is Muir imitating Lucy's voice and screams.

Meanwhile, everyone student, including the J-Teens got out of the building.

"Call the Fire Department!" Principal Ramsey shouted.

"That won't be necessary," Lucy said as she pointed to smoking can at the air vents outside, "Somebody planted smoke bombs near the vents."

Drago worriedly looks around and realizes this is Muir's diversion tactic.

"Where's Colleen?!" he calls.

Suddenly, the JTeens hear Colleen's screams and see Muir flying off with her. Hsi Wu is about to transform, but Chrissie stops him.

"No! Not in front of the school!" Chrissie whispers.

Muir takes Colleen to the warehouse where the fight will take place. As they are walking to the stairs, Colleen sees the Cage Ring.

"That's a death match cage! What are you up to, Muir?!" colleen angrily shouted at him.

"Why I'm about to show you which of us is the better half-man for you, my precious princess," Muir pleaded.

"I'm not your princess!"

Muir takes Colleen upstairs and into the operating booth where the pulleys and cranes are controlled.

"This fight will make you see why I'm better suited to be your man than that reptile," Muir grumped, "And then, once I finish that brat off, we'll have our wedding ceremony. I look forward to the happy event!"

"Over my dead body!"

Colleen tries to punch him, but Muir uses super speed to doge Colleen's fist and pin her against the wall.

"That fire in you is what I love about you, Colleen. Perhaps this will give you something to look forward too."

Muir grabs her by the forearms as Colleen pound her hands against her chest.

"Get your hands off me!" Colleen yells.

Muir pulls her against himself and kisses Colleen on the lips. Colleen tries to push him away until the kiss is over.

"Please tell me you felt something in my kiss," Muir said.

"See if you feel this, Jerk!" Colleen screamed as she hit him in the face, making him wobble a few feet away from her.

"Colleen, you are perfect for me. Now I have to invite your friend here for one final fight between us."

Muir walks out, closes the door, and locks it.

"You'll warm up to me in time, Princess," Muir said as he chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: The Challenge**

Drago and the others are waiting frantically for a sign of Muir. Drago is pacing around in the cafeteria while the others are watching. Hsi Wu jumps in front of him.

"Drago, stop!" he commanded.

"I can't help it, Unc," Drago said while holding his head, "I'm worried about Colleen. She's probably struggling in Muir's arms by now."

"Don't worry about her. Colleen knows how to evade those kinds of advances. I got the bruises to prove it."

"Hsi Dude's right," Ice assures him, "Our girl can take care of herself. She's probably breaking Muir's arm by now."

Captain Black and Jade suddenly came in with news.

"Heads up, Teens," Jade said, "Muir's on screen, demanding Drago's attention."

In the computer room, Muir is on screen of the Main Computer.

"Greetings, Drago," Muir mocked, "I hope I didn't shake you up too badly!"

"Cut the chatter, You Crazy Quack!" Drago yelled, "Where's Colleen?!"

"She's safe and locked up at Warehouse 49 in the Tenderloin, where my location currently is. If you wish to see her one last time, meet me at the warehouse for one final showdown and come alone, as in without help from the rest of the J-Teens."

The screen goes off. Drago is about to walk out when Captain Black stopped him.

"Drago, I can't let you go alone. You barely breathed the last time."

"There's no telling what he'll do to Colleen if I don't."

"Well…" Jade thought, "He said to come without the J-Teens; he didn't say not to come with anyone else."

"Jade, explain," Captain Black said.

"Okay. Here's what we're gonna do."

Drago is already starting to like the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Fight for the Princess**

Drago went to the warehouse as Muir instructed. As he does, he sees the Cage Ring and Muir inside in black, no-sleeve, karate attire.

"Welcome to your final destination in life, Drago," Muir laughs.

"Where's Colleen, Muir?!" Drago growled at him.

Muir flips a switch, turning lights on in the operating booth, and revealing Colleen trapped inside.

"She's perfectly safe," Muir assures him deviously, "I would never put my maiden in harm's way, but I'm willing to fight for her. That is why I'm settling this matter with a steel cage deathmatch, emphasis on "death"."

"I'm not playing your sick game, Muir!" I'm taking Colleen and getting her out of here!"

"If you wish to take her from me, you will have to fight me first. I was hoping our last encounter shook up your confidence. Care to take the ultimate thrill ride and see which of us will have the woman we both love?"

Drago knew he didn't have a choice. He walks into the cage one step at a time and stops when he is finally inside. The door suddenly shuts and locks from behind. Drago takes his jacket off so it wouldn't get caught by Muir.

"No magic of any kind from either of us, Muir," he declared, "That way, this will be a fair fight."

"Very well, though it won't matter. I'll destroy you either way."

The two stood in fighting stances waiting for the first strike. Muir decided to floor kick at Drago's right foot, making him fall. Then, he jumps and tries to crush Drago, but he dodges it and hits Muir against the cage wall with his tail. Muir grabs his tail and slams Drago on the wall and to the floor. Drago kicks him in the abdomen and puts Muir in a headlock, but Muir trips him and claws his forearm, hurting him. Drago tries to punch him, but Muir jumps over him and uses his claw to scratch Drago on the back, tearing his shirt off. Drago tackles him and pins him to the ground. However, Muir gets up and slams him to the cage, and he jumped up to the cage ceiling where he's out of reach. Drago growls at him.

Meanwhile, Colleen is trying to come up with an escape plan.

"I gotta get out of her and save Drago!" she psyched herself, "It's only a matter of time before Muir tries to cheat!"

She then sees an old pipe and looks at the window at the door, getting an idea. She picks up the pipe, and smashes it on the window. Then, she sticks her hand out and opens the door, qquickly running out.

Muir bashes Drago's head against the cage, but Drago pushes him with his right foot and pins him with it.

"Give up yet?" Drago asks in a demanding tone.

"Never!" Muir angrily growls.

Muir decides to cheat and uses the power of super speed to get behind him.

"You said no magic!" Drago reminded him angrily.

"I didn't say how long," Muir says in a mock tone.

He uses levitation to making Drago float a few inches off the ground; then he uses super speed to circle him and hit him in multiple angles.

While the fight is going on, Uncle Chan sneaks in with an old device: the Chi-O-Matic. He is horrified to see Muir cheating.

"This Muir has no sense of honor," Uncle whispers harshly, "Or any sense for that matter."

Drago is suddenly knocked out cold as Muir builds up fireballs from his hands.

"Did you really think you can win against me whilst I have your father's powers?" he said in a chuckling tone.

"No, but I can stall for time until help arrives!" Drago said with a grin.

"What?!"

Suddenly, Muir is zapped with a green beam and feels tingly. He turns around and sees Uncle with the Chi-O-Matic.

"Yu Mo Guay Gui Fi Be Zhou!" he chants repeatedly.

The Chi of the DNA is sucked out of Muir turning him back into his old human self. He looks at his hands and no longer sees claws

"Noooooooooooooo!" he screams.

"You said Drago can't bring the J-Teens; you didn't say he can't bring Uncle and Chi-O-Matic," Uncle explains in a mocking tone.

Colleen appears and opens the door.

"Drago!" he calls to him as he runs to him and helps him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a few bruises," Drago assures her.

"Told you that you can beat him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: A Quest Close to Home**

The next day, Muir is locked up in a special E-Secured cell in Section 13 while wearing a gray prison uniform. Captain Black, Jade, and the J-Teens are outside the cell leering at him. Muir's cell contains a lock that only Top Section 13 agents are allowed to access.

"Dr. Muir will be locked up in section 13 pending his trial," Captain Black stated, "We've already confiscated everything in his lab, so he'll never go magic Frankenstein on us again."

"That's good," Colleen said while Drago has his arm around her.

The gang is about to leave when Muir spoke up.

"Good job at defeating me, J-Teens, but what are you going to do when the other powers are activated?" Muir giggles.

"Other powers? What are you talking about?" Hsi Wu asks with worry.

"You think I've only infected myself with Shendu's essence. I have asked some willing six "participants" to take part in an experiment to see which elements are the most powerful. Each one has the power of sky, wind, moon, earth, mountain, and water. To top it off, these six are children you know as well as little Jade Chan may know. It made me wonder if your dad's power alone is the most powerful. I hope you are willing to handle what's to come."

"This is very, very, very, very, VERY BAD!" Hsi Wu says with serious fear.

"What cha' talkin' about, Bats?" Ice asks.

"If Muir can get all of Shendu's powers along with his essence, those kids will have my powers as well as my brothers and sisters, and those children are not properly train to control the elements as we were! Magic can react with emotion. If those kids become angry or frustrated, the elemental powers will lose control along with nature!"

"How out of control, Unc?" Drago asks with worry.

"Earthquakes! Monsoons! Hurricanes! Floods! Snowstorms in the Tropics! If those kids lose control of our powers, the whole world will lose balance and chaos will bring worldwide cataclysm!"

"We better find those other Demon Mutates and fast!" Colleen said.

"I'll question Muir to see if he can spill which kids he turned into magical guinea pigs, while you get more help," Captain Black said, "We'll need a lot of man power if we are to stop these kids."

"I call up the J-Team and let the other Demon Sorcerers know," Jade said, "Something tells me Muir is not gonna talk to easy, and if we're gonna save the world, it's gonna take some serious teamwork."


End file.
